


Day 27: Sex Toys

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a gift from Tony and at first Steve is not overly keen on using them. Except Bucky had had them last week and he'd certainly enjoyed it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27: Sex Toys

"Stevie," Steve hears, still half asleep. Bucky's voice has that low, purring undertone that means he's trying to persuade Steve of something and Steve instinctively turns away, pushes his face into the pillow.

"Aww, sugar, don't be like that," Bucky purrs. "C'mon, open those baby blues for me."

Certainly not if he puts it like that, Steve thinks grumpily. He's definitely not asleep anymore by this point but it's a matter of pride now.

Or at least that's what he's thinking until Bucky presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck, and then another just a few millimeters down, and another, a string of feather-light kisses along Steve's spine that tickle a little, but more importantly, they make Steve's skin break out in goosebumps. The sweet touch and the patience with which Bucky bestows it belie his earlier tone, and by the time Bucky has reached the dip of Steve's back he's openly sighing.

When Bucky reaches the crown of Steve's crack he pauses, hovers there, breathing hotly against Steve's skin. Steve always loses the sheets in the night because he doesn't need them but now he shivers – and gives in. "What is it?" Because clearly, whatever it is Bucky wants, it's still on the table.

"Remember the beads Tony gave us?" Bucky murmurs lowly, lips brushing against Steve's skin.

This time, Steve's shiver is for an entirely different reason. "Please do not talk about him when we're in bed. And don't call them that." It had taken Bucky a couple of days of needling to convince Steve to use them. Not because Steve had been all that opposed to them in theory, but simply because Tony had handed them over as a gift with a wink and a smart comment about spicing up their old grandpas sex life.

"Our beads," Bucky corrects himself. "The beads you put in me last week and made me come so hard I almost passed out."

Oh, yes, that Steve certainly remembers, and quite vividly so. Bucky had _screamed_. How could he ever forget?

And he also remembers how mystified he'd been after, examining them closely all over again as he cleaned them up. They didn't look particularly exciting and he didn't really get why Bucky had liked them so much. When he had informed Bucky of this all he had received was a very long look and the promise that Bucky would show him.

That's why he's a little hesitant now as he says, "Yes."

"Oh good," Bucky says lightly, pressing another kiss to Steve's spine and then further down, breath fanning hot and moist across Steve's skin as Bucky kisses his way down one of his cheeks. "Then you remember that I promised I'd show you." Bucky presses one lingering kiss to the top of Steve's cheek and then leans back a little. "You up for that?"

"Now?" Steve hedges, slightly reluctant. He _is_ curious... but somehow he has the feeling Tony will _know_.

Bucky hums in confirmation, his flesh hand soft on Steve's skin as it smooths over his ass, down his thigh almost to the back of his knee before moving up again, fingertips sliding along the inside of Steve's thigh. Anticipation rises in Steve and while he knows that if he says no that will be that and Bucky won't stop, he still is sort of curious. Besides, it's not like Tony will _actually_ know. And even if he did, Steve can put on his blank expression and pretend not to understand the joke; it's still sixty percent of the time that Tony doesn't figure out that he's bullshitting him.

Also, he _is_ rather curious.

"Now," Bucky tells him softly, punctuated by another soft kiss to Steve's skin.

"Okay." So decided, Steve shifts a little until he's lying on his belly, then reconsiders and pulls a pillow down to stuff under his hips. His cock is already half-hard and it takes a moment of shifting to get comfortable but once he's there he shifts his legs apart so Bucky can get between them. "Ready."

Bucky snorts. "Such a romantic. You sound like this is a test."

"It _is_ a test," Steve informs him archly. "I am testing if these beads are as nice as you made them seem."

"Ooh, so my honor is called into question." Shifting to kneel between Steve's legs, Bucky leans in and this time doesn't kiss, as Steve expects him to, but actually digs his teeth into Steve's skin, right at the swell of his ass. Steve startles but manages not to make a surprised noise. "Seems like I better make this good, then."

Which means he's going to play. Normally Steve would not at all be opposed to that thought, but this time... "Oh, no," he protests immediately. "If you do that I'll come hard either way, no matter if I have balls in my ass or not. I want to test these things."

"As you wish," Bucky says, amused. Steve feels him shift a little, then hears the tell-tale click of the plastic clasp of the lube. A moment later Bucky's fingers slide between his crack, cool and wet, and find his hole. "You sure?" Bucky murmurs, fingertips circling the rounded muscle there.

Steve shifts a little and licks his lips. "Yes. Bring it."

Bucky laughs and pushes one finger in. It's not particularly romantic – Steve likes it well enough, the stretch and just the knowledge that he has Bucky's fingers in him, that Bucky is preparing him has him go fully hard, but Bucky also not even once comes into contact with Steve's prostate. That has to be on purpose.

"Bucky," Steve complains eventually, a little breathless. "This is nice but-"

"Nuh-uh," Bucky interrupts him chidingly. "We're testing the beads, remember? You were very clear on that earlier."

Damn. Yes, he had been. Figures it'd come back to bite him in the ass. _Figuratively_ , oh my god.

"I'm just getting you good and ready," Bucky murmurs after a moment, voice low. When Steve glances over his shoulder he finds that Bucky is intently focused on where his fingers are thrusting into Steve, gaze intense and tongue between his lips. The sight sends a shiver down Steve's back, and then Bucky looks up to meet his eyes and smiles, slow and full of promise.

Steve bites his lower lip and blinks. Possibly, he might not have quite known what he was in for when he teased Bucky. ...who is he kidding, he'd known exactly where it was going to get him and he _loves_ it.

Eyes now focused on Steve's, effortlessly holding his gaze, Bucky pushes a third finger in and steadily fucks Steve with all three of them, slow to let him get used to the stretch. But when Steve's lips part of their own accord Bucky smiles and adds a twist to his next push in that has Steve gasp, then drop his head because he can't hold it up at that angle a moment longer. Behind him Bucky chuckles and does it again.

"Bucky," Steve whines, pressing his forehead into the mattress. One of his hands reaches for something to hold on to and finds the headboard, reinforced to hold up to his sort of strength so he can cling to it without worry.

"You ready, Steve?" Bucky purrs, twisting his fingers again just so and oh, he knows exactly what he's doing.

"Yes," Steve gasps and writhes a little, pushing back into Bucky's fingers, which is of course the moment Bucky pulls them out completely. With a whine Steve tries to follow them but immediately Bucky's other hand, metal and slightly cool as always, settles on his ass to keep him still.

"Just a moment," Bucky murmurs. There is the click of the lube bottle again, and then a moment of silence as Bucky presumably slicks the beads, and then, without any more warning, Steve feels slick, round plastic at his hole.

Bucky doesn't push it in right away though, just rests it there for a moment for Steve to get used to the sensation. "Good?"

"Yeah, yes," Steve breathes, spreading his legs a little wider. Remembering Bucky's reaction when they had done this last week, he suddenly really, really wants to try this.

With no further ado, Bucky slowly pushes the bead inside, slow and steady but relentless. Steve feels the stretch until it's almost too much, and then he's reached the peak of the bead and the stretch lessens again, and then the whole bead is inside. It feels... strange. They've never experimented with sex toys so Steve really isn't used to the sensation of anything but fingers or Bucky's cock in him; certainly nothing of this shape. He has had Bucky's metal fingers in him, so the feeling of a hard, unforgiving material in him isn't entirely new, but in combination with the shape it's just... strange. Plus, once it's completely inside there is nothing stretching Steve's muscles anymore but he still feels full and that's even stranger.

Steve shifts a little, trying to explore the sensation, and feels a weird tremble. "What...?"

"Oooh," Bucky makes smugly. "Just you wait."

Confused, Steve shifts again, and there it is – the bead almost... vibrates. That's... of course he had known it was weighted a little strangely inside, but he had clearly completely underestimated just how that would feel inside.

"Good, isn't it?" Bucky asks as he leans in to press a warm kiss to the end of Steve's spine.

Steve manages a not quite coherent agreement and clenches around the bead, feels it tremble again and shivers at the sensation. It's strange, but really, really good. Again he shifts, but this time a little more than before, and feels the resulting tremble of the bead even more keenly. A sound escapes from his throat but Steve doesn't care; he's too busy trying to explore how his movements can influence the bead.

"Another?" Bucky asks almost solicitously, hand gently petting Steve's ass. When Steve nods he immediately complies.

The second bead feels a little less strange going in, now that Steve knows what to expect from the sensation. But what Steve does not expect – and should have, really, it's basic physics or anatomy or both – is that the second bead pushes the first deeper inside, and with a very deliberate nudge from Bucky, settles it right above Steve's prostate. The noise he makes this time isn't quiet at all but fuck, this feels good.

Bucky hums and pets Steve's ass again, then suddenly leans over him. "Ready?"

"For wha'?" Steve slurs, blinking dazedly. He feels Bucky wind an arm around his chest and blinks again, and then Bucky pulls a little and he abruptly figures out what's going on. Oh, that, yes. Good idea. With Bucky's help he pushes himself up to hands and knees, shivering and moaning at the way the beads vibrate in him at the motion, and then Bucky pulls him further up until Steve is kneeling upright, then sitting back onto Bucky's thighs, still between his legs. By this point Bucky is doing all the work; Steve is completely distracted from the pressure and vibration inside and against his prostate.

"There we go," Bucky murmurs, one arm still around Steve's chest to keep him in place. "Now hold on to me."

Dazed and with his tongue between his teeth, Steve lifts one arm. Bucky captures it and leads it behind until Steve's hand is on the back of his neck, not much to hold on to but enough to keep his balance, maybe. It'll have to be enough because once that is accomplished Bucky stops holding him steady and instead slides both hands between Steve's legs, down and up again the insides of his thighs before wrapping one hand around his cock, the other sliding further between to grab the string of the balls. Steve does not figure that one out, though, until Bucky tugs, the motion sending the beads trembling again, the motion intensifying when Steve moans and twitches his hips. Plus, Bucky's hand on his cock, fuck. This really won't take long.

"Come on," Bucky purrs in his ear, "fuck my hand, it'll be good."

God, yes. Bucky has the best ideas. Dragging his lower lip further between his teeth Steve tilts his head back until it rests on Bucky's shoulder and pushes up into Bucky's fist. The clenching of his muscles and subsequent motions sends the beads in him vibrating, right against his prostate; fuck, Steve really gets why Bucky had liked it so much. Every miniscule twitch makes the beads tremble inside him, right against his prostate. He feels full and almost delirious, sitting in Bucky's lap, feeling his metal hand between his legs, thumb rubbing small circles against the inside of his thigh. His heart is pounding so loud in his ears he barely registers the sounds he's making, much less anything else. Fuck, but this is _really_ good.

"Yeah," Bucky growls right into his ear, and Steve blinks dizzily up at the ceiling, mindlessly rolls his hips back and forth from sensation to sensation: Bucky's tight fist around his cock, the beads inside him jolted into vibration every time he so much as twitches. By this point they're trembling continuously inside him and maybe it should feel strange but instead it just feels really, really good.

"C'mon, Steve," Bucky murmurs, breath hot in Steve's ear and voice dark. "Come for me."

Just like that, Steve does. Eyes squeezing closed, his muscles lock up and he comes with a hoarse shout as orgasm rolls over him in a huge wave, leaving him dizzy and dazed with actual stars in his vision. "There we go," Bucky sighs, letting go of Steve's cock and sliding one hand up his belly, spreading the come he spilled all over himself. He presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder and smiles against his skin. "What do you say, how is my honor?"

"Excellent," Steve sighs, blinking lazily at the ceiling. "Just excellent."


End file.
